Di mana Romano,Vee Chapt 2
by biancav312
Summary: Veliciano,Ludwig,Gilbert,plus Alfred pergi ke rumah Arthur Kirkland buat nyari si Romano. Ketemu gak ya? WARNING!Author pemula, rada OOC, Bahasa lo-gue,guyonan garing, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Please review! don't be silent reader,minna!


Hari telah menjelang sore dan burung-burung merpati ,layang-layang (bukan layangan!),gereja,dll. Mengepakkan sayap dengan bebasnya. Suasana yang sangat seperti lukisan itu dirusak oleh hawa kegelapan yang pekat dari rumah ato istana ato manor ato apa ajalah yang mirip rumah cuman lebih besar,mewah,bla-bla-bla. Ada apaan ya,sodara-sodara?mari ke TKP!

Mari kita amati. Di bagian sebelah kanan rumah England – tepatnya di dapur, basis dari seluruh aura hitam-hitam aneh bin nyeremin itu,tiba-tiba tanpa disangka, makhluk-makhluk teman England yang imut tapi tak terlihat mata manusia biasa pun muncul. #Author manusia biasa,tapi pake kacamata paranormal sekarang# Gak jarang sih nih orang marah-marah,ngamuk-ngamuk,mukul tembok,dll. Tapi kalau sampe makhluk-makhluknya muncul kaya' gini pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Ugh..Grr..Uugh..Grr.. Be patient,patient.." England komat-kamit gak jelas sambil mengepalkan tangan. Alis tebalnya berkerut,dan kakinya menjejak tanah #ya iyalah,masa'terbang?hantu dong#. Gimana nggak,dapur yang biasa ia jadikan tempat ngebuat scone,kini diberantakin oleh seseorang bernama Soth Italy Romano. Bukannya Romano gak bisa masak,tapi habis buat pizza dan pasta serta buat saus tomat,Kakak North Italy itu ogah bersih-bersih dapur dan nyuci peralatan masaknya. Sudah gitu,tuh orang ngilang gitu aja!dasar gak tanggung jawab! Arthur yang ditinggal housekeepernya yang pulang kampung ke Indonesia jadi bingung+kerepotan sendiri. Tuan Muda sih,jadi kurang jago kalo soal bersih-bersih gini. Yaah Arthur, sekali-kali sapu rumah sendiri dong!

Arthur : Mati gue nyapu rumah segini besarnya!mana tingkat pula!lo aja gi,ntar gue bayar!tenang,gue orang kaya,Author!

Author:Sampe langit kebelah juga,gue gak sudi jadi pembantu lo!udah,gak usah tarik-tarik!bukan muhrim!(pergi ngeloyor gitu aja)

Oke,lanjutin ceritanya, ding.

"Ughhh…" kali ini wajah England memerah terbakar api naga, eh amarah ding.

Devil: Ayo marah Arthur! Marah!ngapain sih lo tahan-tahan?

Angel:Jangan marah Arthur! Kamu pria Inggris yang baik,seorang gentlemen yang baik,sayang adik,cinta Negara dan bukan seorang temperamental! (biasanya khilaf)

Devil: Jangan dengerin si Angel! Lo marah ya marah aja,daripada jantungan lo nanti?

Angel: Jangan dengerin nih Devil satu,Thur! lo nggak tahu kan,marah-marah tuh yang buat darah tinggi,jantungan,sakit liver,gagal ginjal,bronkithis,pneumonia..

Devil:Woi ,Angel,lo dodol ya?masa' marah-marah bikin sakit liver,gagal ginjal sama pneumonia?gak pernah baca buku IPA ya?

Angel:Kaya' lo pernah aja!Lo itu..

Devil:Enak aja,gini-gini gue juara kelas..

Angel:Bohong!masa'..

Devil: Yaah kok kagak percaya sih lo?oke,gue ambilin ijazah gue di Devil School(memang ada?) tunggu ya!(pergi ngilang ngambil ijazah)

Angel: (senyum menang) oke,si Devil sudah ngilang. 'Thur, be patient,yoo!(malaikat kok bisa suroboyoan tho?)

Back to Story.

"Sabar.." Arthur menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan.

"Gini aja sih kecil..aku bisa kok,nyapu..dan beresin semua ini sendiri.."

Arthur beranjak mengambil sapu dengan kaku di lemari sempat Arthur mengambil sapu,suara pintu terbuka yang super keras menambah runyam suasana hatinya.

BRUAGH!BRAK!

"ARTHUR..KAMU DI DAPUR YA?! AKU KE SANA YO! AKU BAWA TAMU LHO~" suara Amerika yang sok ceria,sok semangat dan merusak dunia membuat Germany dan Prussia tutup telinga. Italy sih sudah kebal sama suara segitu,hehe.

Alih-alih mengambil sapu,Arthurmalah berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemui tamu-tamunya dengan wajah BT 100%.

"Morning,'Thur! hehe. Nih,aku bawa Prussia,Germany,dan ..Italy," sambut America sembari menunjuk Prussia ,Germany dan Italy bergantian,tepat ketika melihat mantan motherland-nya muncul. Wajah BT Arthur itu mah biasa di kamus Superhero kita!

Arthur menjawab enggan,"Gue udah tahu."

SIING..

Duh,bikin suasana gak enak aja!

"Lo kan yang namanya Italy?" tanya Arthur,memecah keheningan yang canggung .

"..iya," jawab Italy sambil menunduk. Hihi,rada-rada takut dia!

"Ngapain lo nunduk?angkat wajah lo!lihat muka gue!"bentak Arthur dengan teganya.

Tangan Arthur mulai memegang dagu Italy,berusaha memaksa Italy untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hentikan,"ucap Germany dengan wajah dinginnya. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan Italy,menjauhi Engand.

"Siapa lo?SEME-nya Italy?"Arthur menyeringai meremehkan.

Germany nangis guling-guling dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang telah keseratus kalinya ia terima ini. Bukan pertanyaannya yang salah,tapi jawabannya yang tidak sesuai harapan. Sejauh ini,Italy nggak memunculkan tanda-tanda suka Germany sih. Udah gitu asyik ngedate sama kakak-kakak kuliahan yang cantik-cantik lagi! Bikin jealous aja!

Sementara Germany diam,America buka suara.

"Seme-nya Italy gimana. Mereka terlalu berbeda,ARTHUR,"suara America terdengar meremehkan. Seringainya terpampang jelas,dan membuat Arthur mengambil keputusan cepat:Alfred pasti ada apa-apanya sama si Italy. Simple,tapi cerdas.

"Karena berbeda,mereka jadi saling melengkapi. Ya,kan?" Bela Prussia sambil tersenyum menantang ke a rah Amerika. Masih sebal juga dia sama si penyuka burger itu.

"Tapi karena banyaknya perbedaan itu,mereka takkan bisa satu,"balas Amerika.

"Maksud kamu apa,bikin kesimpulan begitu?jealous sama hubungan Germany-Italy?" Prussia naik kanannya menarik kerah kemeja America kasar.

America menyeringai mengejek."Huh. Jealous?FUNNY!Ha-Ha!"

Prussia yang hilang kesabaran mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Amerika..

..Namun di hentikan oleh England yang berwajah galak bin serius.

"Hadeuh,sudah!sudah!Prussia,lepaskan kerah baju Alfred!jangan berkelahi di rumahku! Di rumah Francis aja sana kalo mau!"

Prussia melepaskan kerah baju Arthur dan memasang pose berpikir. Arthur yang ngira keadaaan telah membaik,langsung cengo ketika mendengar ucapan Prussia yang sarat makna dan semangat yang berkobar:

"Ide bagus,'Thur. Gue hajar Alfred di sana aja deh. Boleh,kan?sekalian lihat menara Eiffel sama Arc de Tromphe."

GUBRAK!dasar Prussia..

"Kak Prussia,jangan sakiti Amerika, vee~. Kasihan kan..? nanti kalau kenapa-napa gimana,vee~"

Seloroh Italy sambil tersenyum imut. Yang berhasil membuat Germany,Prussia dan Amerika terlena,terbang sampai ke surga dan gak balik-balik. Mereka mati dengan damai dan bahagia. THE END—ups. Yaah,lanjuuut..

Sedangkan England?Ia hanya sanggup menelan ludah melihat senyum indah itu. #JaIm nih ceritanya# Khukhukhu..

" Ano.."Suara Italy yang manis tiba-tiba muncul. America,Germany+Prussia mulai membayangkan suara Italy mulai memanggil nama mereka masing-masing lalu,..uhuk-uhuk. Nggak,bukan apa-apa. Ya pokoknya gitu.

"England.."

BRUKK! America,Germany+Prussia langsung kembali kea lam nyata denger nama England-lah yang dipanggil. Kecewa gitu,bro. Sementara England hanya tersenyum kecil menengar namanya dipanggil.

"Dari tadi aku pengen tanya,vee~ Kak Romano di mana,vee~?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu,keempat personifikasi Negara yang lain segera tersadar dan bertingkah gaje sebagaimana berikut:

America memasang cengiran.

Germany menepuk pipinya sendiri.

Prussia menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal sambil masang wajah polos.

England menepuk kepalanya.

Keempatnya memiliki kesamaan: sama-sama membatin 'o,iya yaa' dengan kompaknya.

Dasar,gimana sih,kok pada lupa sama tujuan? Payah lo pada!

" 'Thur,di mana si Romano?" tanya Prussia ,nyengir.

"Tadi dia membuat berantakan dapur gue. Gue mau nyapu,eh Alfred teriak-teriak ngabarin kedatangan kalian."

"Oh. Kalau gitu,kamu tahu di mana Romano sekarang?"Geermany angkat bicara.

"Nggak. Kita tanya Gideon penjaga gerbang rumahku ,"

Begitulah,kelima pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat si Gideon,penjaga gerbang manor/rumah/kastilnya Arthur.

…..

"Tuan Muda Arthur,10 menit lalu Tuan Romano telah pergi lewat pintu gerbang. Saya yang membukakan. Saya kira,ia sudah pamit Tuan Muda." Tutur Gideon,lelaki berusia 30-an yang bertugas menjaga gerbang.

"APAA?dia pergi?ke mana?padahal aku mau memintanya tanggung jawab atas dapurku yang jadi berantakan berkat ulahnya!" seru England kesal.

"Kalau gitu kita pergi dulu ya,'Thur..melanjutkan perjalanan nyari si Romano..Bye.." Prussia pamit.

"Eit,tunggu. Kalian harus bantu aku bersih-bersih!"

"Lho,kok kita sih?"Amerika nggak terima.

"Kok begitu?" Germany mengernyit bingung,sementara Italy Cuma tersenyum nggak perduli. Dia kan jarang bantu-bantu,paling Cuma disuruh diam sambil lihat aja sama England. Italy gak begitu jago bersih-bersih kaya'England sih. Yang ada nanti malah tambah berantakan tuh dapur!

"Bodo'. Pokoknya bantuin! Kalau nggak.. teman-temanku yang lain akan menghukum kalian di ruang bawah tanah kastil gue! Mau?!" ancam Arthur sambil evil smirk.

Mein Gott…


End file.
